fan_made_storrysfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom the way of the sword
this is the first fan made storry i wil ever write so pleas le me know what is wrongif you thing something is wrong whit the storry like being an adult at the age of 15 and geting maried right away its in the ancient china and in that time it was normal CHAPTER 1 A BREAK on a cold night in a forest in the kingdom of qin Qiang lei would look up to her oponent she lost she tought she finaly would get her revenge but she lost ofcourse it wasnt a fair fight she was trapped and because of that she was facing her death. Her oponent looked down on her now i will be the only one wo uses tou art your gonna die any last wishes. Qiang lie couldnt help but to cry pleas let Xin know i love him. Her oponent looked confused XIn isnt that a general called the war demon. Yes i mean him he doesnt know what i feel for him i gues i will never tell it to him tough go on finnish it. Not so fasd Qiang lei looked up Xin its you. Yes iam here tat was a nice last wish i gues i have to tell you my last wish would be like that to but than it would be about you ofcourse. Qiang lei smiled Xin you. Ow how cute i gues i will finish you of brat you being a general what a lie xin would be under an attack ofcourse his oponent was no mach for him but she used some dirty triks so xin would be heavyly demaged Qiang lei gived the finishing blow. Xin would lay down on the ground because of his wounts. Qiang lei would lift him up i will carry you Xin looked into her eyes no its fine i can walk myself she shaked her head you can barly stand on your legs you idiot. When they arieved at Qiang lei,s house she would lay him on the bed and take care of his wounds she would take of her scarf slowly. She would get a bit red on her face i have only one bed but i think it is big enough for both of us would you mind if. No its fine just lay down . Fine she would lay down on the bed bu the night gived a cold wind and the air feld frozen so she would slowly move against him hoping he wouldnt notice. She would smile when he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her she would turn around to hug him to and laying in each others arms they fell asleep. The next morning Xin would open his eyes open his eyes he would hat a litle shoc when he saw Qiang lei in front of him but then he would clearly remember what happened he actualy liked it to lay whit her like this so he dont wanted to wake her up. But not long after that she would open her eyes as soon as she saw and feeled what was going on her face turned red. morning seems you dont remember last night very clear. Last night o i remember wait that means i realy told you and you realy said. Yes you dont have to make it that dificult. Shewould put her lips against his slowly falling down pullinghim whit her. He would it al happened so fast he couldnt believe it and he started to kiss her gentely.They would pull away from eachother thanks for saving me xin well thanks for taking care of my wounds. You know this is prety weird yesterday we didnt know how totell each other how we felt and now were laying kissing and hugging in the same bed thats quiet a change.your right but a prety good hey xin i dont know for sure yet but isnt it true that in the middle kingdoms and the whole world where already adults at our age. I think so actualy we where doing something thats pretty weird i gues isnt it normal to get married first before sleeping together. I gues so but i dont know ore i want tha already and al others still think your a male. They will have to get used to it i gues i want you and that means i have to tell what i am. I gues so but you dont have to tell it that fast i dont now ore i already want to merry. Qiang lei would wrap herself around xin i know you didnt even ask me yet but i realy want to she would kiss him in his mouth give you this. Xin would widden his eyes whit a confused face i think we should get up i have to buy something. that evening Xin would walk to the lake near Qiang lei,s house. hey Qiang lei i have something for you he would sit down on his knee puting his other leg on the ground Qiang lei do you want to get maried whit me. Qiang lei would smile something that Xin never saw he do once before yes i want chapter 2